Angelina Jolie
Angelina Jolie, właśc. Angelina Jolie Voight (ur. 4 czerwca 1975 w Los Angeles) – amerykańska aktorka, ambasador dobrej woli UNHCR oraz członkini Rady Stosunków Międzynarodowych, zdobywczyni Oscara, trzech Złotych Globów iNagrody Gildii Aktorów Filmowych. Choć na dużym ekranie po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w 1982 roku, grając u boku swego ojca Jona Voighta w filmie Szukając wyjścia, prawdziwą karierę filmową rozpoczęła dekadę później od niskobudżetowej produkcji pt. Cyborg 2: Szklany cień(1993). Jej pierwszą znaczącą rolą była postać Kate Libby w Hakerach (1995). Następnie wystąpiła w docenionym przez krytyków filmie biograficznym George Wallace (1997) oraz w obrazie pt. Gia (1999). W roku 2000 Jolie otrzymała Oscaradla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej za rolę w dramacie Przerwana lekcja muzyki (1999). Międzynarodową sławę zyskała dzięki roli bohaterki popularnej serii gier komputerowych Lary Croft w filmie Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) i Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia (2003). Od tamtej pory stała się jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych i najlepiej opłacanych aktorek Hollywood[1]. Jej największym sukcesem komercyjnym był udział w komedii sensacyjnej Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), a także w filmie animowanym pt. Kung Fu Panda (2008)[2]. W 2003 roku zagrała w teledysku do piosenki Did my Time zespołuKorn. Po dwóch nieudanych małżeństwach z Jonnym Lee Millerem i Billym Bobem Thorntonem, Jolie związała się z aktoremBradem Pittem[3], z którym ma troje biologicznych dzieci (Shiloh, Knoxa i Vivienne) oraz troje adoptowanych (Maddoxa, Pax i Zaharę). Aktywnie angażuje się w działalność humanitarną na całym świecie, szczególnie w pomoc uchodźcom w ramachONZ. 14 maja 2013 w „The New York Times” aktorka opublikowała artykuł, w którym poinformowała, iż przeszła zabieg podwójnej prewencyjnej mastektomii (z jednoczasową operacją odtwórczą) z powodu obecności mutacji genu BRCA1predysponującego w znacznym stopniu do zachorowania na raka piersi bądź jajników[4]. Do podjęcia tej decyzji skłoniła aktorkę śmierć matki po wieloletniej walce z nowotworem. Dzieciństwo[edytuj | edytuj kod] Angelina Jolie urodziła się w Los Angeles, jest córką aktorów Marcheline Bertrand i Jona Voighta. Jej bratem jest James Haven, a rodzicami chrzestnymi Jacqueline Bisset i Maximilian Schell. Od strony ojca jest w 1/4 Słowaczką, a w 1/4 Niemką[5][6]. Natomiast jej matka była Franko-Kanadyjką, podobno z domieszką krwiIrokezów[7][8], choć sam Voight temu zaprzeczał[9]. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Jon_Voight_2011.jpgOjciec aktorki – Jon Voight Po separacji rodziców w 1976 roku Jolie i jej brat wychowywali się z matką, która porzuciła aktorstwo i wraz z dziećmi wyprowadziła się doPalisades w stanie Nowy Jork[10]. W dzieciństwie Jolie często oglądała filmy z udziałem swojej matki, co – jak później przyznała – zainspirowało ją do rozpoczęcia kariery aktorskiej[11]. W wieku 11 lat wraz z rodziną ponownie zamieszkała w Los Angeles i zdecydowała zapisać się do Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute, gdzie uczyła się przez dwa lata oraz wystąpiła w kilku przedstawieniach. Uczęszczała także do Beverly Hills High School, gdzie – jak sama wspominała – czuła się obco pośród dzieci z bogatych domów. W szkole często była szykanowana przez innych uczniów za anorektyczną sylwetkę, aparat na zęby i skromne ubrania[11]. Po pierwszych nieudanych próbach podjęcia kariery modelki, wysoka dotąd samoocena przyszłej aktorki drastycznie zmalała. Zaczęła się okaleczać, co skomentowała później słowami: „Kolekcjonowałam noże i różne podobne rzeczy. Z jakiegoś powodu rytuał nacinania się i uczucie bólu było dla mnie w jakiś sposób lecznicze, może dawało mi poczucie, że żyję, uczucie pewnego rodzaju wolności”[12]. W wieku 14 lat zrezygnowała z lekcji gry aktorskiej i postanowiła zostać reżyserem ceremonii pogrzebowych[13]. W tym okresie zaczęła ubierać się na czarno, przefarbowała włosy na kolor fioletowy i wychodziła ze swoim ówczesnych chłopakiem na zabawy, gdzie tańczyłamosh[11]. Dwa lata później, gdy ich związek się rozpadł, Jolie przeprowadziła się w pobliże domu swojej matki[10], wróciła na studia aktorskie i ukończyła szkołę średnią. Odnosząc się do tamtego okresu, powiedziała w jednym z wywiadów, że „w głębi serca nadal jest i zawsze będzie po prostu punkowym dzieciakiem z tatuażami”[14]. Przez długi czas Jolie była zrażona do ojca, choć wielokrotnie próbowali się pogodzić, a także wystąpili wspólnie w filmie Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. W lipcu 2002 roku aktorka złożyła wniosek o prawną zmianę nazwiska na Angelina Jolie, porzucając dotychczasowe nazwisko Voight. Oficjalnie, zmiana nastąpiła z dniem 12 września 2002 roku[15]. W sierpniu tego samego roku w programie Access Hollywood John Voight stwierdził, że jego córka ma „poważne problemy emocjonalne”. Jolie skomentowała to niedługo później mówiąc, że nie ma zamiaru utrzymywać dłużej kontaktów ze swoim ojcem: „Nie rozmawiam z ojcem. Nie czuję do niego nienawiści. Nie wierzę jednak, że ktoś należy do rodziny tylko ze względu na krew. Mój syn został adoptowany, a mimo to jest członkiem mojej rodziny”. Jolie nie chciała upublicznić powodów, dla których nie utrzymuje relacji z ojcem, ograniczając się do stwierdzenia, że teraz gdy adoptowała syna, nie wydaje jej się, aby kontakt z jej ojcem był dobrym pomysłem[16]. Początki kariery (1993-1997)[edytuj | edytuj kod] Mając 14 lat, Jolie zaczęła pracować jako modelka dla agencji Finesse Model Management, dzięki czemu pojawiła się na wybiegach w Los Angeles, Nowym Jorku i Londynie. Wkrótce potem wystąpiła w kilku teledyskach m.in. Meat Loafa („Rock and Roll Dreams Come Through”), Antonella Venditti („Alta Marea”), Lenny’ego Kravitza („Stand by My Woman”) i The Lemonheads („It’s About Time”). Gdy skończyła 16 lat wróciła do teatru, gdzie zagrała swoją pierwszą rolę. Z czasem zaczęła uczyć się gry od ojca, przyswajać jego metody obserwacji ludzi i naśladowania ich zachowań, a wzajemne relacje między nimi nie były już tak napięte[11]. Początkowo występowała w studenckich filmach swojego brata, który uczęszczał do USC School of Cinematic Arts. Jednak profesjonalną karierę aktorki zaczęła w 1993 roku, gdy zagrała swoją pierwszą główną rolę w niskobudżetowej produkcji pt. Cyborg 2: Szklany cień. Wcieliła się w niej w postać Caselli „Cash” Reese,androida stworzonego w celu zniszczenia głównej siedziby pewnego przedsiębiorstwa. Następnie pojawiła się w kilku niewyróżniających się filmach, by w roku 1995 zagrać w swej pierwszej hollywoodzkiej produkcji, Hakerach, na których planie poznała swojego przyszłego męża, Jonny’ego Lee Millera. Choć sam film nie odniósł sukcesu kasowego, otworzył Jolie drogę do wielkiej kariery aktorskiej[17]. W roku 1996 Jolie wystąpiła w komedii Love Is All There Is, swobodnej, uwspółcześnionej adaptacji dramatu Romeo i Julia, w której wcieliła się w rolę Giny Malacici, córki jednego z dwóch włoskich restauratorów, rywalizujących o dominację rynkową na nowojorskim Bronxie. Pojawiła się także w filmie pt. Mojave Moon, gdzie wcieliła się w postać zakochanej dziewczyny, Eleanor Rigby. W tym samym roku wzięła udział w filmie pt. Wtajemniczenie, w którym zagrała nastolatkę, która postanowiła wymierzyć sprawiedliwość nauczycielowi molestującemu uczennice. Rok później aktorka pojawiła się u boku Davida Duchovnego w thrillerze Udając Boga, przedstawiającym historię chirurga, któremu została odebrana licencja lekarza i który wpada w związki ze światem przestępczym, gdzie poznaje graną przez Jolie postać Claire. Film został jednak źle przyjęty przez krytyków[18]. Następnie aktorka wystąpiła w produkcji telewizyjnej pt. Prawdziwe kobiety, opartym na powieści Janice Woods Windle, dramacie historycznym osadzonym w realiach Dzikiego Zachodu. W 1997 roku Jolie pojawiła się w teledysku zespołu The Rolling Stones do piosenki „Anybody Seen My Baby?”, która stała się światowym hitem. 1997-2000[edytuj | edytuj kod] Kariera aktorska Jolie nabrała tempa po jej występie w filmie biograficznym pt. George Wallace z 1997 roku, w którym zagrała rolę Cornelii Wallace, żony tytułowego bohatera, gubernatora stanu Alabama i zwolennika segregacji rasowej, który został postrzelony i sparaliżowany podczas kampanii prezydenckiej do Białego Domu. Za rolę w tym filmie otrzymała Złoty Glob i nominację do nagrody Emmy. Sam film autorstwa Johna Frankenheimera był bardzo chwalony przez krytyków i otrzymał kilka nagród, w tym Złoty Glob za najlepszy film telewizyjny. W 1998 roku aktorka zagrała tytułową rolę supermodelki Gii Carangi w produkcji telewizji HBO pt. Gia. Film opisywał świat seksu, narkotyków i osobistych dramatów modelki, stając się kroniką jej życia, jej uzależnienia od heroiny, powolnego upadku i śmierci na AIDS. Vanessa Vance z Reel.com zauważyła, że „Angelina Jolie zyskała szerokie uznanie za rolę Gii i łatwo zrozumieć, dlaczego tak się stało. Jolie jest żywa w swej roli, wypełnia ją uczuciami, wdziękiem i desperacją, a jej gra w tym filmie jest chyba najpiękniej sfilmowanym upadkiem człowieka w historii”[19]. Po zakończeniu zdjęć, Jolie przeniosła się do Nowego Jorku i na krótki czas przestała występować w filmach, gdyż czuła, że nie jest w stanie „pokazać nic więcej”. Zapisała się na Uniwersytet Nowojorski, gdzie uczyła się w klasie o profilu pisarskim. Jak później wspomniała w programie Inside the Actors Studio, zajęcia „pomogły jej się pozbierać”[20]. Jolie wróciła na ekrany kin rok później, występując w filmie gangsterskim Hell’s Kitchen, w którym zagrała Glorię McNeary oraz w obyczajowej Grze w serca, gdzie zagrała u boku m.in. Seana Connery’ego, Gillian Anderson i Jona Stewarta. Film w przeważającej mierze zebrał dobre recenzje, a kreacja Jolie była szczególnie chwalona[21]. Za swoją rolę otrzymała nagrodę National Board of Review. W roku 1999 zagrała w komediodramacie Mike’a Newella Zmęczenie materiału, na którego planie poznała swojego drugiego męża, Billiego Boba Thorntona. Film został przyjęty dość chłodno, a Jolie za rolę uwodzicielskiej żony bohatera granego przez Thorntona została szczególnie mocno skrytykowana. Washington Post''napisał, że „Mary (Angelina Jolie) jest wręcz śmieszną kreacją kobiety, która wypłakuje się w kwiaty ketmii, ponieważ umiera, nosi ogromne ilości turkusowych bransoletek i staje się prawdziwie samotna, podczas gdy jej mąż Russel spędza noce poza domem”[22]. Później, Jolie zagrała wraz z Denzelem Washingtonem w opartym na motywach powieści Jefferiego Deavera, thrillerze pt. ''Kolekcjoner kości, w którym wcieliła się w postać Amelii Donaghy, policjantki dręczonej wyrzutami sumienia po samobójczej śmierci ojca, która pomaga waszyngtońskiej policji schwytać seryjnego mordercę. Produkcja zarobiła na świecie ponad 151 milionów dolarów[2], choć przez krytyków została zmieszana z błotem. Detroit Free Press stwierdził, że „Jolie, która zawsze wypada świetnie, została po prostu źle obsadzona”[23]. Kolejną rolą aktorki była postać psychopatycznej Lisy Rowe w Przerwanej lekcji muzyki (1999), filmie opowiadającym historię chorej umysłowo Susanny Kaysen, opartym na jej wspomnieniach zawartych w powieści pod tym samym tytułem. Choć główna rola przypadła Winonie Ryder (dla której rola ta miała być powrotem na wielką scenę), gwiazdą filmu okazała się Jolie[24]. Aktorka zdobyła trzeci Złoty Glob, drugą Nagrodę Stowarzyszenia Aktorów Filmowych i Oscara za najlepszą żeńską rolę drugoplanową. Jak zauważył magazyn Variety, „Jolie jest wspaniała jako krzykliwa, nieodpowiedzialna dziewczyna, która okazuje się mieć większy wpływ na główną bohaterkę niż lekarze prowadzący jej resocjalizację”[25], a Roger Ebert napisał o jej grze: W 2000 roku Jolie po raz pierwszy wystąpiła w superprodukcji, 60 sekund, w której zagrała Sarah „Sway” Wayland, byłą dziewczynę złodzieja samochodów, w którego rolę wcielił się Nicolas Cage. Jej rola była skromna, co Washington Post ujął słowami „wszystko, co zrobiła w tym filmie, to chodzenie dookoła ... i prowokujące oblizywanie językiem ust oraz zębów”. Jolie wyjaśniła później, że potrzebowała takiej roli po trudnym występie w Przerwanej lekcji muzyki oraz że była to wtedy jej najbardziej kasowa produkcja (film zarobił 237 milionów dolarów)[2]. 2001-2006[edytuj | edytuj kod] Chociaż zdolności aktorskie Jolie były oceniane bardzo wysoko, produkcje, w których występowała, nie docierały do szerokiej publiczności. Dopiero rola w filmie Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) uczyniła z niej gwiazdę światowego formatu. Aby zagrać rolę Lary Croft w adaptacji popularnej gry komputerowej Tomb Raider, Jolie musiała opanować brytyjski akcent i przejść intensywny kurs sztuk walki. Choć aktorka była chwalona za fizyczne przygotowanie do roli, sam film został oceniony bardzo negatywnie. Jeden z popularnych magazynów internetowych Slant Magazine napisał, że „Angelina Jolie urodziła się do roli Lary Croft, ale (reżyser) Simon West uczynił z jej przygód grę we Froggera”[27]. Pomimo tego film okazał się sukcesem kasowym, zarabiając na całym świecie 275 milionów dolarów[2] i zapewniając aktorce międzynarodowy rozgłos. W tym samym roku Jolie wystąpiła wraz z Antonio Banderasem w opartym na motywach powieści Cornella Woolricha obrazie Grzeszna miłość, który okazał się jednak porażką i finansową, i artystyczną[28]. Za rolę w tym filmie oraz Tomb Raiderze była nominowana do Złotej Maliny. W 2002 roku Jolie zagrała w dramacie Co za życie, w którym wcieliła się w postać Lanie Kerrigan, ambitnej reporterki telewizyjnej, która dowiaduje się, że pozostał jej tylko tydzień życia. Film został chłodno przyjęty przez krytyków, choć samą Jolie chwalono za warsztat aktorski (mimo tego była ponownie nominowana do Złotej Maliny). Prezenter telewizji CNN Paul Clinton napisał, że „Jolie jest doskonała w swojej roli. Pomimo kilku bezsensownych scen w środku filmu, ta zdobywczyni Oscara jest nadzwyczaj wiarygodna w swej próbie samopoznania i życia pełną piersią”[29]. W roku 2003 aktorka ponownie wcieliła się w rolę Lary Croft w filmie Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka Życia. Choć sequel nie okazał się tak wielkim sukcesem jak część pierwsza, przyniósł prawie 156 milionów dolarów zysku[2]. W tym samym roku Jolie pojawiła się w obrazie Bez granic opowiadającym o pracy członkóworganizacji humanitarnych w Afryce. Chociaż odzwierciedlał działania Jolie w prawdziwym życiu, okazał się niewypałem finansowym i artystycznym (za rolę w nim oraz drugiej części Tomb Raidera Jolie była po raz trzeci z rzędu nominowana do Złotej Maliny). Los Angeles Times napisał „Jolie, jak pokazała w oscarowej Przerwanej lekcji muzyki, potrafi wypełnić energią i uwiarygodnić rolę, której nie rozumie w realnym życiu. Potrafi także, co udowodniła filmami o Larze Croft, stworzyć bajkową postać. Ale hybryda charakterów, źle napisana rola człowieka, który wierzy, że naprawi świat, kompletnie ją pokonała”[30]. Rok później aktorka pojawiła się u boku Ethana Hawke w thrillerze Złodziej życia, w którym zagrała funkcjonariuszkę FBI przysłaną do pomocy policji w Montrealu w schwytaniu seryjnego mordercy. Obraz otrzymał mieszane oceny, a The Hollywood Reporter stwierdził że „Angelina Jolie zagrała swą rolę tak, jakby już to kiedyś robiła, a przy okazji dodaje jej trochę podekscytowania i czaru”[31]. Aktorka użyczyła również głosu Loli, jednej z bohaterek wyprodukowanego przez DreamWorksanimowanego filmu Rybki z ferajny, przy którym pracowała m.in. z Willem Smithem, Martinem Scorsese, Renée Zellweger, Jackiem Blackiem i Robertem De Niro. W tym samym roku Jolie zagrała w wyreżyserowanym przez Kerry’ego Conrana przygodowym filmie science-fiction Sky Kapitan i świat jutra, stworzonym całkowicie za pomocą technologii blue box. Później aktorka wcieliła się w postać Olimpias, matki Aleksandra Wielkiego, w superprodukcji Olivera Stone’a Aleksander (2004). Film przypisujący Aleksandrowi biseksualność[32] nie zdobył popularności w Stanach Zjednoczonych, ale okazał się sporym sukcesem poza granicami tego kraju przynosząc dochód w wysokości 139 milionów dolarów[2]. Mimo tego Jolie została czwarty raz z rzędu nominowana do Złotej Maliny, tym razem w dwóch kategoriach – Najgorsza Aktorka (Złodziej życia i Aleksander) oraz Najgorszy Malinowy Przegrany z 7 nominacjami na koncie (każdą nominowaną do nagrody rolę policzono za jedną nominację). Jedynym filmem z udziałem Jolie w 2005 roku była komedia sensacyjna Mr. & Mrs. Smith, który do chwili obecnej jest jej największym sukcesem komercyjnym. Film wyreżyserowany przez Douga Limana opowiada historię znudzonego sobą małżeństwa, które po latach życia w kłamstwie odkrywa, że oboje są płatnymi zabójcami. Angelina zagrała rolę Jane Smith, zaś jej męża Brad Pitt. Obraz został dobrze oceniony przez krytyków, a w szczególności chwalono współpracę obu gwiazd na planie.Star Tribune zauważył, że „podczas gdy fabuła wydaje się być chaotyczna, film urzeka galopującą energią, współpracą i termonuklearną chemią między obiema gwiazdami”[33]. Film zarobił na świecie 478 milionów dolarów[2], stając się jednym z największych hitów roku. Następną produkcją, w której pojawiła się Jolie był film Roberta De Niro pt. Dobry agent (2006), traktujący o wczesnej historii CIA widzianej oczyma jednego z jej pracowników, Edwarda Wilsona, granego przez Matta Damona. Jolie wcieliła się w postać Margaret Russell, zaniedbanej żony Wilsona. Według Chicago Tribune„Jolie od początku do końca starzeje się przekonująco, a jej słaby charakter wzbudza sympatię publiczności”[34]. 2007-2014[edytuj | edytuj kod] W 2007 roku Jolie zadebiutowała w roli reżysera filmem dokumentalnym „''A Place in Time''”, który ukazuje 27 różnych miejsc na całym świecie, a do którego powstania zaangażowała m.in. Jude Lawa, Hilary Swank, Colina Farrella i Jonny’ego Lee Millera. Dystrybucją filmu zajęło się National Education Association, które rozprowadza go przede wszystkim w amerykańskich szkołach średnich[35]. W tym samym roku Jolie zagrała rolę Mariane Pearl w stylizowanym na dokument filmie Michaela Winterbottoma Cena odwagi (2007) opowiadającym historię porwania i zamordowania w Pakistanie reportera The Wall Street Journal, Daniela Pearla. Scenariusz oparty został na wspomnieniach Mariane Pearl zawartych w jej powieści pod tym samym tytułem, a premiera filmu miała miejsce na Festiwalu Filmowym w Cannes.The Hollywood Reporter opisał rolę Jolie w tym obrazie jako „dobrze przemyślaną i poruszającą”[36]. Film przyniósł jej czwartą nominację do Złotego Globu i trzecią nominację do Nagrody Stowarzyszenia Aktorów Filmowych. Zagrała także matkę Grendela w zrealizowanej za pomocą techniki motion capture animowanej epopei pt.Beowulf w reżyserii Roberta Zemeckisa. Rok 2008 przyniósł trzy pozytywnie odebrane przez krytyków kreacje aktorki. Pierwsza z nich – w filmie „''Wanted - Ścigani” przyniosła jej piąta lokatę na corocznej liście najlepszych ról kobiecych stworzoną przez Richarda Corlisse’a dla magazynu „''Time”. Angelina doskonale sprawdziła się także użyczając głosu postaci Tygrysicy w szeroko komentowanym filmie animowanym „''Kung Fu Panda”. Największym osiągnięciem Jolie okazała się jednak rola Christine Collins w intrygującym dramacie „Oszukana”. Bohaterką filmu jest kobieta, której największym marzeniem jest szczęśliwy powrót do domu jej porwanego syna. Gdy jej żarliwe modlitwy zostają wysłuchane, okazuje się, że chłopak, który wrócił do domu nie jest jej prawdziwym synem, a policja dopuściła się oszustwa w tej sprawie. Kobieta wszczyna sprawę sądową i stawia czoła skorumpowanym policjantom z Los Angeles oraz włodarzom miasta doprowadzając do usunięcia ze stanowiska burmistrza, szefa policji oraz kilku funkcjonariuszy. Kreacja Jolie przypadła do gustu zarówno widzom, jak i krytykom. Nagrodzono ją Satelitą dla najlepszej aktorki w filmie dramatycznym, a także nominacjami do nagród BAFTA, Złotego Globu i prestiżowej Nagrody Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej – Oscara. Po niemal dwuletniej przerwie Jolie wystąpiła w thrillerze Phillipa Noyce'a pt. „Salt”, gdzie wcieliła się w postać agentki CIA Evelyn Salt, oskarżonej o bycie uśpionym szpiegiem KGB. Choć postać Salt miała być pierwotnie mężczyzną, twórcy filmu, pod wpływem sugestii studia Columbia Pictures, aby w głównej roli obsadzić Jolie, zdecydowali się zmienić jej płeć. Produkcja okazała się przebojem kasowym[2] i zebrała przeważnie pozytywne recenzje krytyków filmowych[37]. W 2010 r. aktorka pojawiła się również u boku Johnny Deppa w filmie pt. ''Turysta, który spotkał się z kiepskim przyjęciem ze strony krytyków filmowych[38]. Rok później po raz kolejny podłożyła głos Tygrysicy w drugiej części filmu Kung Fu Panda. W 2014 roku, po dwuletniej przerwie, Jolie zagrała w filmie Czarownica (ang. Maleficent) główną rolę Diaboliny – postaci z filmu animowanego Walta Disneya, Śpiąca królewna. Działalność humanitarna[edytuj | edytuj kod] W działalność humanitarną Angelina Jolie zaangażowała się po pobycie w Kambodży w 2001 roku, gdzie kręciła zdjęcia do filmu Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Ogrom biedy, jaki zobaczyła, skłonił ją do zwrócenia się do Wysokiego Komisarza Narodów Zjednoczonych do spraw Uchodźców o informacje dotyczące miejsc, w których występują podobne problemy. W ciągu następnych miesięcy aktorka odwiedziła szereg obozów uchodźców na całym świecie, aby poznać sytuację i warunki, jakie w nich panują. W lutym 2001 Jolie wyruszyła na swoją pierwszą, osiemnastodniową misję humanitarną do Sierra Leone i Tanzanii, gdzie doznała szoku po tym, co zobaczyła[39]. Niedługo potem powróciła na dwa tygodnie do Kambodży, a także spotkała się w Pakistanie z uchodźcami z Afganistanu, na rzecz których przekazała milion dolarów[40]. Nalegała, aby sama mogła pokryć koszty wyprawy oraz by pozwolono jej dzielić trudne warunki pracy i życia razem z innymi członkami misji[39]. Będąc pod wrażeniem zaangażowania aktorki w działalność humanitarną, 27 sierpnia 2001 roku Wysoki Komisarz Narodów Zjednoczonych do spraw Uchodźców mianował Jolie w siedzibie biura w Genewie Ambasadorem Dobrej Woli tejże instytucji[41]. Na konferencji prasowej Jolie wyjaśniła powody decyzji o dołączeniu do organizacji ds. uchodźców: Przez trzy pierwsze lata pracy jako ambasador dobrej woli Jolie skoncentrowała się na pomocy uchodźcom i ludziom przesiedlonym wewnętrznie na obszarze całego świata. Zapytana o to, co chce osiągnąć, odpowiedziała: „Jestem świadoma okropieństw, jakie przeżyli ci ludzie. Uważam, że powinni być podziwiani za to, że je przetrwali, nie tracąc przy tym nadziei”[42]. W 2002 aktorka odwiedziła obóz dla uchodźców Tham Hin w Tajlandii oraz kolumbijskich uchodźców w Ekwadorze[43]. Następnie udała się do różnych ośrodków UNHCR w Kosowie oraz opłaciła koszt pomocy dla obozu Kakuma w Kenii, gdzie mieszkają uciekinierzy z Sudanu. W czasie kręcenia zdjęć do filmu Bez granic spotkała się z angolskimi uchodźcami w Namibii. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Angelina-jolie-with-senator-richard-lugar.jpgAngelina Jolie podczas spotkania z amerykańskim senatorem Richardem Lugarem w 2005 W roku 2003 Jolie wzięła udział w sześciodniowej misji w Tanzanii, podczas której odwiedziła obozy przy zachodniej granicy kraju, w których schronienie znaleźli emigranci z Demokratycznej Republiki Konga oraz udała się w krótką wizytę do Sri Lanki. Następnie pojechała na cztery dni do Rosji i na Kaukaz Północny. Wkrótce potem aktorka opublikowała zbiór relacji z podróży po świecie pt. Notes from My Travels, a w grudniu 2003 w czasie prywatnego pobytu w Jordanii poprosiła o spotkanie z irackimi uchodźcami oraz udała się do Egiptu, gdzie odwiedziła wypędzonych mieszkańców sudańskiej prowincji Darfur[44]. W pierwszą podróż po Stanach Zjednoczonych Jolie wyruszyła w 2004 roku, kiedy udała się do trzech ośrodków dla osób oczekujących na azyl w Arizonie oraz do centrum Southwest Key Program w Phoenix, gdzie przebywają porzucone dzieci. W związku z pogarszającą się sytuacją humanitarną w Sudanie aktorka w czerwcu poleciała doCzadu, składając wizytę w przygranicznych obozach dla osób, które uciekły przed walkami mającymi miejsce wDarfurze, a cztery miesiące później udała się do samego Darfuru. W tym samym roku spotkała się z afgańskim uchodźcami w Tajlandii, a w okresie świąt Bożego Narodzenia podczas prywatnej wizyty w Libanie odwiedziła biuro UNHCR w Bejrucie, jak również osoby chore na raka z pobliskiego szpitala. W roku 2005 Jolie odwiedziła pakistańskie obozy, w których przebywają uchodźcy z Afganistanu, a także spotkała się z ówczesnym prezydentem tego kraju, Pervezem Musharrafem, oraz premierem Shaukatem Azizem. Do Pakistanu powróciła wraz z Bradem Pittem w Święto Dziękczynienia, by zobaczyć skutki trzęsienia ziemi w Kaszmirze w 2005. W następnym roku Jolie i Pitt udali się na Haiti, gdzie odwiedzili szkołę wspieraną finansowo przez fundację charytatywną Yéle Haïti, która powstała z inicjatywy pochodzącego z tego kraju muzyka Wyclef Jeana. Święta w 2006 aktorka spędziła w towarzystwie kolumbijskich uchodźców w Kostaryce. W roku 2007 ponownie przyleciała do Czadu, gdzie przeznaczyła milion dolarów na organizacje pomagające ofiarom konfliktu w Darfurze. Wraz z rosnącym doświadczeniem Jolie bardziej zaangażowała się w propagowanie problemów humanitarnych na płaszczyźnie politycznej. Aktorka regularnie bierze udział w obchodach Światowego Dnia Uchodźcy w Waszyngtonie oraz w Światowym Forum Ekonomicznym w Davos. Jolie aktywnie lobbuje wśród polityków amerykańskich, często spotykając się z członkami Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych[41]. Cel działań wyjaśniła magazynowi Forbes: W 2005 roku Angelina Jolie wzięła udział w zorganizowanym przez National Press Club obiedzie, podczas którego ogłosiła projekt założenia National Center for Refugee and Immigrant Children, organizacji, której zadaniem byłoby udzielanie pomocy prawnej osobom szukającym azylu[41][45]. Oprócz zaangażowania w działalność humanitarną na poziomie politycznym, Jolie zaczęła także wykorzystywać w tym celu popularność w mediach. Nakręciła film dla telewizji MTV pt. The Diary Of Angelina Jolie & Dr. Jeffrey Sachs in Africa, w którym ukazała swą podróż wraz ze znakomitym ekonomistą dr Jeffreyem Sachsem do osamotnionych wiosek w zachodniej Kenii. W 2006 aktorka ogłosiła powstanie fundacji Jolie-Pitt, której pierwszym zadaniem stało się wsparcie finansowe udzielone organizacjom Global Action for Children oraz Lekarze bez Granic[46]. Angelina współprzewodniczy akcji Education Partnership for Children of Conflic zapoczątkowanej w roku 2006 przez William J. Clinton Foundation, której zadaniem jest wspomaganie programów edukacji dzieci dotkniętych przez konflikty[47]. Za zasługi Jolie na płaszczyźnie działalności humanitarnej Stowarzyszenie Korespondentów ONZ (UNCA) wręczyło aktorce w 2003 nagrodę Sergio Vieira de Mello Citizen of the World, zaś w roku 2005 została laureatką Global Humanitarian Award ufundowanej przez United Nations Association of the United States of America[48]. Z kolei król Kambodży Norodom Sihamoni uhonorował aktorkę obywatelstwem swojego kraju za pomoc w ochronie rezerwatu dzikich zwierząt w prowincjiBattambang[49]. W 2007 Jolie została członkiem Rady Stosunków Międzynarodowych[50] oraz otrzymała od International Rescue Committee nagrodę Freedom Award[51]. Życie prywatne[edytuj | edytuj kod] Związki[edytuj | edytuj kod] 28 marca 1996 roku Angelina poślubiła brytyjskiego aktora Jonny’ego Lee Millera, którego poznała rok wcześniej na planie filmu Hakerzy (1995). Podczas ceremonii ślubnej ubrana była w czarne, skórzane spodnie i białą koszulkę, na której własną krwią wypisała imię pana młodego[52]. W następnym roku Jolie i Miller przeszli w stan separacji, a 3 lutego 1999 wzięli rozwód. Choć ich małżeństwo rozpadło się, aktorzy pozostali ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach, co Jolie skomentowała słowami: „Wszystko sprowadza się do wyczucia czasu. Uważam, że jest on (Miller) najlepszym mężem, jakiego może sobie wymarzyć dziewczyna. Zawsze będę go kochała, ale (wtedy) byliśmy po prostu za młodzi[53]”. Niespełna rok później, 5 maja 2000 roku, Jolie wyszła za aktora Billy’ego Boba Thorntona, którego poznała podczas kręcenia zdjęć do filmu Zmęczenie materiału(1999). W wyniku częstych deklaracji namiętnej miłości i publicznego jej okazywania m.in. poprzez noszenie na szyi flakoników z krwią partnera, związek obojga aktorów stał się jednym z ulubionych tematów prasy brukowej[52]. Jolie i Thornton rozwiedli się 27 maja 2003 roku. Zapytana o nagły rozpad małżeństwa aktorka odpowiedziała: „Mnie również to zaskoczyło, ponieważ w ciągu jednej nocy całkowicie się zmieniliśmy. Jednego dnia się kochaliśmy, a następnego już nic nas nie łączyło. Wiem, że to straszne, ale... wydaje mi się, że to się może zdarzyć, gdy jesteś zaangażowany, choć jeszcze do końca nie znasz samego siebie[54]”. Aktorka w wielu wywiadach podkreślała, że jest biseksualna i potwierdziła, że miała kontakty seksualne z koleżanką z planu filmu Wtajemniczenie (1996) Jenny Shimizu. „Gdybym nie miała męża, poślubiłabym Jenny. Zakochałam się w niej w pierwszej sekundzie, gdy tylko ją zobaczyłam[55]”. W roku 2003 na pytanie, czy jest biseksualna, Angelina odpowiedziała: „Oczywiście. Jeśli jutro zakocham się w kobiecie, czy czułabym że to jest ok, że chce ją pocałować w usta, dotknąć jej? Gdybym się w niej zakochała? Tak![56]”. Nota bene: w 2007 i 2008 r. Angelina Jolie znalazła się wśród setki najseksowniejszych kobiet świata opublikowanej w lesbijskim portalu internetowym „AfterEllen”[57][58]. Na początku roku 2005 aktorka stała się bohaterką szeroko opisywanego na łamach hollywoodzkiej prasy skandalu. Jolie została oskarżona o romans z Bradem Pittem, którego poznała na planie filmu Mr. & Mrs. Smith (2005), co miało być główną przyczyną rozwodu aktora z gwiazdą serialu Przyjaciele Jennifer Aniston. Sama aktorka wielokrotnie zaprzeczała tym plotkom[59], a w jednym z wywiadów wyjaśniła: „Bycie w intymnych stosunkach z żonatym mężczyzną, podczas gdy mój własny ojciec zdradzał moją matkę, jest czymś czego nie mogłabym wybaczyć. Gdybym coś takiego zrobiła, nie mogłabym rano spojrzeć w lustro. Nie chciałabym być pociągająca dla mężczyzny, który zdradza swoją żonę[56].” Choć Jolie i Pitt nigdy publicznie nie wypowiadali się na temat natury ich wzajemnych relacji, media spekulowały na ten temat przez cały rok (2005). Pierwsze intymne zdjęcie pary, zrobione przez paparazzich, pojawiło się w prasie w kwietniu. W tym samym miesiącu Aniston złożyła pozew o rozwód. Zdjęcia przedstawiały oboje aktorów i adoptowanego syna Angeliny Maddoxa na plaży w Kenii. Przez cały okres lata Jolie i Pitt byli widziani razem ze wzrastającą częstotliwością, a większość brukowców ogłosiła ich parą, nadając im miano „Brangelina”. 11 stycznia 2006 roku Angelina na łamach magazynu People potwierdziła, że jest w ciąży, a ojcem jej nienarodzonego dziecka jest Pitt. Był to pierwszy raz, gdy aktorka oficjalnie przyznała się do tego związku[52]. W kwietniu 2012 r. menedżerka Pitta ogłosiła zaręczyny Angeliny i Brada. 23 sierpnia 2014 r. para wzięła ślub. Dzieci[edytuj | edytuj kod] Dzieci Angeliny Joliepokaż Pierwszym dzieckiem Angeliny był adoptowany przez nią 10 marca 2002 roku, siedmiomiesięczny Maddox Chivan Jolie-Pitt (wtedy Maddox Chivan Thornton Jolie)[15]. Maddox urodził się 5 sierpnia 2001 roku w Kambodży, gdzie jeszcze jako Rath Vibol został oddany przez matkę do sierocińca w Battambang. Aktorka zdecydowała się złożyć wniosek o adopcję chłopca, po tym jak dwukrotnie odwiedziła ten kraj, podczas zdjęć do filmu Tomb Raider i jako przedstawiciel UNHCR w roku 2001. Po rozwodzie z Billym Bobem Thorntonem, Jolie otrzymała wyłączne prawo do opieki nad Maddoxem, który szybko stał się popularny wśród prasy brukowej[60]. Kolejnej adopcji Jolie dokonała 6 lipca 2005 roku, kiedy to otrzymała prawa do wychowywania sześciomiesięcznej dziewczynki z Etiopii, Zahary Marley Jolie-Pitt (wtedy Zahary Marley Jolie). Zahara przyszła na świat 8 stycznia 2005 roku jako Yemsrach (po swojej biologicznej matce)[61], choć w sierocińcu w Addis Abebie otrzymała nowe imię Tena Adam[62]. Wkrótce po przybyciu do Stanów Zjednoczonych, dziewczynka została hospitalizowana z powodu odwodnienia i niedożywienia. W roku 2007 media doniosły, że biologiczna matka Zahary, Mentewabe Dawit, nadal żyje i żąda oddania jej córki, choć sama później zaprzeczyła tym pogłoskom, mówiąc, że jej zdaniem Zahara miała „ogromne szczęście” trafiając pod opiekę Jolie[61]. Podczas podpisywania przez Jolie dokumentów adopcyjnych Zahary obecny był Brad Pitt[52]. Aktorka wyznała później, że decyzję o tym para podjęła wspólnie[63]. Z kolei 19 stycznia 2006 roku sąd w Kalifornii zaakceptował wniosek Pitta o prawną adopcję dwójki dzieci Angeliny oraz formalną zmianę ich nazwiska na „Jolie-Pitt”[64]. Pierwszą biologiczną córkę, Shiloh Nouvel Jolie-Pitt, aktorka urodziła za pomocą cesarskiego cięcia 27 maja 2006 roku w leżącym na zachodzie Namibii mieścieSwakopmund. Brad Pitt potwierdził wkrótce przypuszczenia prasy, że ich nowo narodzona córka będzie posiadała namibijski paszport[65], a Jolie zdecydowała się sprzedać prawa do pierwszych zdjęć Shiloh firmie Getty Images, a nie pozwolić, by zrobili je paparazzi. Magazyn People zapłacił ponad 4 miliony dolarów za prawa do publikacji na obszarze Ameryki Północnej, podczas gdy brytyjski magazyn Hello! 3,5 miliona za prawa do publikacji na całym świecie[66]. Pieniądze zarobione w ten sposób Jolie i Pitt przekazali nieujawnionej z nazwy organizacji charytatywnej. Niedługo później Muzeum Figur Woskowych Madame Tussaud odsłoniło postać dwumiesięcznej Shiloh, która stała się pierwszym niemowlęciem posiadającym swoją woskową kopię w tym muzeum[67]. 15 marca 2007 roku Angelina adoptowała trzyletniego chłopca z Wietnamu o imieniu Pax Thien Jolie-Pitt (wtedy Pax Thien Jolie)[68], urodzonego 29 listopada 2003 roku i porzuconego po porodzie w lokalnym szpitalu, gdzie początkowo nazwano go Phạm Quang Sáng[69]. Aktorka zabrała go z sierocińca Tam Binh w mieście Ho Chi Minh[70]. Jolie ujawniła, że imię Pax zasugerowała jej przed śmiercią matka chłopca[71]. Przez następne miesiące prasa brukowa spekulowała, że aktorka jest w podwójnej ciąży, co sama Angelina potwierdziła na Festiwalu Filmowym w Cannes w 2008 roku. 12 lipca w szpitalu Lenval w Nicei z pomocą cesarskiego cięcia urodziła parę bliźniąt: chłopca Knoxa Leona Jolie-Pitta i dziewczynkę Vivienne Marcheline Jolie-Pitt[72]. Prawa do pierwszych zdjęć Knoxa i Vivienne kupiły wspólnie magazyny People i Hello! za sumę 14 milionów dolarów, co uczyniło je najdroższymi fotografiami dzieci gwiazd w historii. Otrzymane w ten sposób pieniądze zasiliły konto Fundacji Jolie-Pitt[73]. Angelina Jolie w mediach[edytuj | edytuj kod] Angelina Jolie pojawiała się w mediach od najmłodszych lat, co wynikało z faktu, że jest córką znanego hollywoodzkiego aktora Jona Voighta. Gdy była siedmioletnią dziewczynką, zagrała niewielką rolę u boku swego ojca w filmie Lookin’ to Get Out, a w latach 1986 i 1988 brała z nim udział w ceremoniach rozdania Oscarów. Jednakże gdy rozpoczynała karierę aktorską, zdecydowała się nie używać nazwiska „Voight”, nie chcąc być posądzaną o to, że role w filmach zawdzięcza jedynie sławnemu ojcu[52]. Angelina nigdy nie wstydziła się być osobą kontrowersyjną i w początkowym okresie kariery tworzyła wokół siebie image nastoletniej skandalistki, m.in. podczas przemowy na uroczystości wręczenia Oscarów w 2000 roku wyznała: „Jestem zakochana w swoim bracie.”. Fakt, iż pocałowała swego brata tej samej nocy w usta, wywołał spekulacje wśród tabloidów na temat ich rzekomego kazirodczego związku. Zarówno aktorka, jak i jej brat, jednoznacznie zaprzeczyli tym plotkom, wyjaśniając później w licznych wywiadach, że po rozwodzie rodziców jako rodzeństwo byli zdani tylko na siebie, a to wzmocniło ich wspólne więzi emocjonalne[52]. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:JoliePitt.pngAngelina i Brad Pitt na WEF wDavos, styczeń 2006 Jolie uważana jest za „jedną z największych gwiazd, która nie zatrudnia specjalistów od marketingu”[74], a jednocześnie zyskała zainteresowanie prasy brukowej, będąc bardzo „wylewną” w wywiadach, m.in. opisując swe życie intymne i fascynacjęBDSM[8] oraz twierdząc, że chciałaby się przespać z jedną ze swych fanek[56]. Najbardziej wyróżniająca cecha fizyczna aktorki, usta, stały się tematem wielu komentarzy prasy oraz „standardem piękna na Zachodzie” wśród kobiet poddających się operacjom plastycznym[75]. Jolie pojawiła się na nagłówkach wielu gazet również z powodu szeroko komentowanego związku zBillym Bobem Thorntonem oraz późniejszej przemiany w aktywistkę na rzecz działalności humanitarnej. Gdy zostałaambasadorem dobrej woli UNHCR, zaczęła wykorzystywać status gwiazdy w lobbowaniu w sprawach ważnych dla świata. Od 2004 aktorka brała lekcje pilotażu, zdała egzamin na licencję pilota i kupiła prywatny samolot Cirrus SR22[76]. Media wielokrotnie spekulowały, że Jolie wyznaje buddyzm, ale aktorka przyznała, że uczy jedynie buddyzmu swego syna Maddoxa, ponieważ jest to część jego kultury. Jolie nie określiła jednoznacznie, czy wierzy w Boga. Zapytana w 2000 czy istnieje Bóg, powiedziała: „Wydaje mi się, że istnieje dla ludzi, którzy w Niego wierzą. Ja natomiast Go nie potrzebuję[77]”. Mający początek w 2005 roku związek aktorki z Bradem Pittem stał się jednym z najczęściej opisywanych tematów w światowej prasie plotkarskiej. Po tym, jak na początku 2006 Jolie potwierdziła, że jest w ciąży, parę otoczył niespotykany dotąd na tę skalę szum medialny, który „osiągnął stopień szaleństwa”, jak to opisał Reuters w notatce „The Brangelina fever”[3]. Chcąc uniknąć zainteresowania mediów, para postanowiła urodzić Shiloh („najbardziej oczekiwane dziecko po Jezusie”, jak opisały je media[78]) w Namibii. Dwa lata później druga ciąża Angeliny „nakręciła” kolejny szał medialny. Przez dwa tygodnie, które aktorka spędziła w szpitalu w Nicei, reporterzy i fotografowie koczowali przed budynkiem, aby ogłosić światu narodziny bliźniąt[79]. Obecnie Jolie jest jedną z najlepiej rozpoznawalnych na świecie gwiazd Hollywood. Według badań Q score po otrzymaniu Oscara w 2000 Angelinę rozpoznawało około 31% Amerykanów, w 2006 natomiast było to już 81% respondentów[41]. W 2006 badania marketingowe firmy ACNielsen, przeprowadzone w 42 państwach, wykazały, że Angelina Jolie i Brad Pitt są w opinii przedsiębiorstw z całego świata najbardziej pożądanymi promotorami ich marek i produktów[80]. Jolie w latach 2006 i 2008 znalazła się na liście stu najbardziej wpływowych ludzi świata według magazynu „Time”[81][82]. W roku 2006 została wybrana najpiękniejszą kobietą świata w rankingu magazynu People[83] oraz wygrała głosowanie wśród widzów brytyjskiej stacji Channel 4 na symbol seksu wszech czasów w 2007 roku[84]. W latach 2006-2008 zajmowała czołowe miejsca w sporządzanej corocznie liście najbardziej wpływowych gwiazd mediów Celebrity 100 według czasopisma Forbes[85][86][87]. Jolie została również wpisana do mającej ukazać się w 2009 księgi rekordów Guinnessa jako najbardziej wpływowa aktorka[88]. Tatuaże[edytuj | edytuj kod] http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Jolietattoo.pngKilka z tatuaży widocznych na plecach Jolie, czerwiec 2007 Tatuaże na ciele Angeliny są przedmiotem częstych komentarzy i dociekań ze strony mediów. Sama aktorka stwierdziła, że nie przeszkadzają jej one w pracy, a przy obecnym poziomie techniki filmowej mogą zostać łatwo zamaskowane[89]. W wielu produkcjach, w których występowała Jolie jej tatuaże ukrywano za pomocą makijażu. Obecnie aktorka posiada 13 tatuaży, wśród nich cytat Tennessee Williamsa „Modlący się za dzikość serca, trzymany w klatce.”, który nosiła również jej matka, arabski zwrot „لعزيمة” (siła woli), łacińskie przysłowie „quod me nutrit me destruit” (co mnie żywi, niszczy mnie – zob. Christopher Marlowe)[90] oraz zapisaną w starożytnym języku Khmerów modlitwę za swego syna Maddoxa[91]. Na lewym ramieniu ma wytatuowane geograficzne koordynaty miejsc, w których urodziły się jej dzieci[92]. Jolie usunęła część swoich tatuaży m.in. imię byłego męża Billy Boba Thorntona, chiński symbol śmierci i okno, które nosiła na dolnej części pleców. Zakrycie tego ostatniego wyjaśniła później, mówiąc, że w dzieciństwie wiele czasu spędzała wyglądając przez okno, a teraz żyje na zewnątrz cały czas. Filmografia[edytuj | edytuj kod] : Osobny artykuł: Filmografia Angeliny Jolie. Nagrody i nominacje[edytuj | edytuj kod] *